


a targaryen princess; a targaryen queen

by highgardensansa



Series: fire and blood inspired [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/F, F/M, Incest, also aegon is not the same either bc targaryen men can only have one name, also this is rhaena not rhaenys so if u came for rhaenys u can have her granddaughter instead, but it's targaryens so y'all already know, i'm trying to get my characterization of rhaena to be what i want it to be, very rhaena-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 13:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highgardensansa/pseuds/highgardensansa
Summary: Rhaena Targaryen is to marry her brother Aegon, but the Realm is against it.





	a targaryen princess; a targaryen queen

Rhaena never wanted to take a man to her bed. She was content with her companions, her beloved Melony, Alayne and Samantha; she needed no one else. But, as her mother constantly reminded her, she was a Princess of the Crown, and expected to marry. 

Briefly she had wondered if she liked men. She flew her dragon to a small village in the Riverlands and spent the night at a tavern, hiding her hair so she may go unnoticed. She took a lowly knight to bed that night, and while she couldn’t say the experience was unenjoyable, it was nothing compared to the time she spent with her lady loves. Unluckily, the knight spread his tale, and it managed to reach the ears of her father. He had never confronted her, as that was not who he was, but he spoke more of ‘finding a suitor’ and ‘a wedding would be good for the realm’. 

She expressed her desire that she didn’t want to marry one of these Westerosi lords. She repeated it several times, much to the chagrin of her father and grandfather, who knew marriage to a Princess would help the political stability of the realm. And so, when her father announced that she would marry her brother, she heaved a pleasant sigh of relief. She knew of the things men did to women, she knew of arranged marriages where the woman would not meet her husband until the day of their wedding. That was not what she wanted for herself. She’d known Aegon since the day he was born; she knew what to expect of him on their wedding night. 

What she had not expected was the outrage. 

“If I cannot wed Aegon I will wed no one at all,” Rhaena told her father fiercely when news of the High Septon’s scorn reached King’s Landing. Her great-aunt Visenya had already spoken to her father about finding her another suitor, but she would not have it. 

“You will do what is good for the realm,” her mother had snapped, a rarity for her.

Rhaena felt a rage burn inside of her, as if the Doom was happening in her very soul. “By all the gods of Valyria and Westeros, if you force me to marry anyone else I will fly away on Dreamfyre and you will never hear from me again.” Her parents had not responded to that. 

“But Rhaena, what will you do if the marriage doesn’t take place?” Alayne Royce had said that night while they laid in bed. Rhaena sat up and pushed her silver hair to one shoulder. 

“Then I shall marry you, my dear, and we will fly away on Dreamfyre and away from this nonsense.” Alayne blushed, giggling a little, and Rhaena had kissed her sweetly. 

Alayne broke the kiss. “Promise me you will not forget me when you marry.”

Rhaena had smiled. “On the contrary, my dear. When I am Queen, I will have Aegon on one side and you on the other.”

Even Aegon tried to convince her not to marry him. 

“Even with all of this controversy, all of this ‘scandal’, you still want to marry me?”

Rhaena took a bite of the apple she was eating. “Do you not want to marry me? Has one of those pretty little girls finally caught your heart, instead of your eyes?”

Aegon huffed. “No,” he said pointedly. “But, it would make it easier on Father.”

“Nothing is ever easy for Father,” she rolled her eyes. Her father was as close to her heart as anyone, but she knew his kingship would never be fondly remembered. “Besides,” she continued. “It is tradition. Grandfather married his sisters, and so shall you. The High Septon’s rules do not apply to us.”

“Including the law on men lying with men, and so on?” He said playfully with a raise of his brow.

“Careful, brother,” she said in the same light tone. 

Aegon grinned. “Don’t worry, wife, the only woman for me is you.”

Surprisingly, her father had persisted with the wedding, much to the distaste of her great-aunt. The lords of Westeros gathered to see a Targaryen wedding, each and every one of them thinking it could have been their son or daughter that stood below the septon. Rhaena knew the thought gnawed at them, and she felt satisfaction that none of them would have her. She was a Targaryen princess, and soon enough she would be their Queen. No, she would never marry some man and go to his meager keep and bear his children. She was to be Queen of all Westeros. Her children would be Kings and Queens after her. And those lords thought their sons were good enough for her? Let them think on that again.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i hope you enjoyed my little character study for rhaena. i plan to write a lot more about her but for now i'm still settling into her character. if you liked, please leave a comment!


End file.
